Smoky
Rocky's younger brother- belongs to RockytheEco-pup Catchphrases: "When there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well!" "This Cop-pup is not runner up!" Personality Smoky is an energetic pup. He looks up to his big brother so much that he wants to be just like him when he gets older. Rocky is his hero. He is afraid of dog catchers and unlike Rocky, loves to play in the water. Not much is known about what happened between Rocky getting caught by the dog catcher and seeing Rocky at the Lookout at the beginning of Rocky's Jealousy. He is the trainee of Chase. Appearance Smoky is a mixed-breed pup who looks similar to Rocky. However, his fur is a darker shade of gray and he is about half the size of Rocky. He has green eyes. Stories Appeared In: By Me on this Wiki: * Rocky's Jealousy * Always There (song) * A Smoky Past * Pups and the Carnival * Smoky, You're Fired * Smoky's Surprise Party By Others: * Pups and the Big Proposal * Pups and the Date 'For a complete list of Stories he is in click on this link: 'Smoky Trivia Catchphrases: *''"When there are laws to be upheld, this pup does it well!"'' *''"This Cop-pup is not runner up!"'' *''"No criminal is safe when Smoky is on the case!"'' Fears: *Dog Catchers *Werewolves *Vampires Family: *Kailey- Wife *Trapper- Son *Destiny- Daughter-in-law *Maple Jr- Granddaughter *Scout- Grandson *Faith- Daughter *Pyro- Son-in-law *Charcoal- Grandson *Tinder- Grandson *Cinder- Granddaughter *Hope- Granddaughter *Singe- Grandson *Dodge- Son *Marble- Daughter-in-law *Lance- Grandson *Ender- Grandson *Blossom- Granddaughter *Teresa- Granddaughter *Aryana- Sister *Shira- Sister-in-law (marriage to Aryana) *Smoky Jr- Nephew *January- Niece-in-law (Marriage to Smoky Jr) *Skky- Niece *December- Niece in law (marriage to Skky) *Dustball- Nephew *Sphinx- Niece *Rocky- Brother *Tundra- Sister-in-law *Sage- Nephew *Summer- Niece-in-law *Bear- Great-Nephew *Scarlet- Great-Niece *Rocky Jr- Great-Nephew *Aurora- Niece *Shadow- Nephew-in-law *Dusk- Great-Nephew *Midnight- Great-Nephew *Borealis- Great-Nephew *Tide- Great-Nephew *Silhouette- Great-Niece *Winter- Niece *Ace- Nephew-in-law *Clarity- Great-Niece *Breeze- Great-Niece *Atlas- Cousin *Gracie- Cousin-in-law *Tucker-Second Cousin *Spring- Second Cousin *Dawn- Cousin *Med- Cousin-in-law *Atlas Jr- Second Cousin *Mariah- Second Cousin *Belle- Second Cousin *Rayne- Brother-in-law *Vanilla- Sister-in-law *Delta- Brother-in-law *Brooklyn- Sister-in-law *Globe- Cousin *Rodri- Cousin *Gail- Mother (Deceased) *Craig- Father (Deceased) Friends: *Bandit- Met when Bandit took him in off the streets. Smoky and Kailey set him up on a date with his future wife, Angel. *Med- Met when Med Joined the PAW Patrol as a trainee of Marshall. *Angel- Met when Angel joined the PAW Patrol as Skye's trainee. Smoky and Kailey set her up on a date with her future husband, Bandit. *Fletcher- Big brother of his trainer Chase. Treats Smoky like his little brother and hangs out with him when Rocky is away. Fletcher calls him "lil bro." Random: *Smoky loves to play in the water and to take a bath. *Smoky wants to be a police pup when he gets older so Ryder makes him a trainee of Chase. *Smoky likes Kailey and they eventually get married in "Pups and the Wedding Bells" and then have three pups together. *Smoky's best friend is Bandit. *Smoky and Bandit are references to the 1977 comedy "Smokey and the Bandit" (though that was originally just a coincidence) *Smoky was originally going to be a side character (the stories were originally going to focus on Rocky). *Smoky has Type 1 Diabetes and gets help dealing with this condition by Rocky, Bandit, Icee, and Tundra. Category:Protagonist Category:Pups Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Protected pages